deadmandungeonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rune Swords
Rune Swords: Rune Swords are the result of infusing vanilla swords with a rune and an item. (Formally known as a Temper) The recipe for a Rune Sword is very simple. 1 Sword + 1 Rune + 1 Temper = 1 Rune Sword. There are two important notes to this recipe: 1) The crafting recipe does not follow a specific format. 2) Rune Swords can be used in place of vanilla swords. It will act exactly like a vanilla sword. Crafting Details: The Sword: With the Rune Plug-in, all sword materials are equal, with one exception, each material has their own respective bonus to one stat. The bonuses are as follows: *'Diamond Sword:' +20% Attack Damage **Base Attack Damage increased from 7 to 8.4. *'Iron Sword:' -30% Attack Cooldown **Base Attack Speed increased from 0.80 to 0.56 *'Gold Sword:' +20% Ability Damage **Base Ability Damage increase is dependent on the Rune. *'Stone Sword:' -10% Ability Cooldown **Base Ability Cooldown increase is dependent on the Rune. *'Wood Sword:' +80% Ability Effectiveness **Base Ability Effectiveness increases from Level 100 to Level 180. These values do not include the influence of tempers, which are explained later in this page. 'Enchantments and Rune Swords' Rune Swords have a unique interaction with enchantments. You can enchant Rune Swords after they have been crafted, or you can use an enchanted normal sword to craft a Rune Sword with. Below are two examples, one of each case. To the left, you see a Rune Sword that can be enchanted, and to the right, you see an enchanted sword that can be used to craft an Enchanted Rune Sword. Anvils and Rune Swords With the re-introduction of anvils, Rune Swords have gained flexibility with enchantments. More specifically, Rune Swords can be combined with Enchanted Books in order to add new enchantments or enhance pre-existing ones. Keep in mind, this is the ONLY method of enhancing existing Rune Swords. Despite this feature, they are fairly limited in what they can do in anvils, because: # Rune Swords cannot be combined, even with two that possess the same rune. # Vanilla Anvil mechanics apply. Enchanted books cannot remove or override existing enchantments. A common situation that arises is that a player has an enchantment that they do not want. Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done in this situation. Thus, it is imperative to obtain the desired enchantments on vanilla swords before they are crafted into rune ones. Lastly, popular enchantments like Fire Aspect and Looting are exceedingly rare on enchanted books, so that is even more of a reason to obtain the desired enchantments on vanilla swords beforehand. ---- The Rune: The next step of the crafting process is to choose the desired rune. The rune determines the ability of the sword (obviously), so choosing an appropriate rune can greatly influence a player's combat style. Below is a chart of the basic information of every Rune Sword. Soldier *Infused Ability - Arrow Volley *Shoots 5 flaming arrows in a volley at a target. The target will catch fire if it is stuck with any arrow. **This ability gives Archery experience. ***However, any and all effects from Archery McMMO do not apply to this ability. 'Life' *Infused Ability - Heal *Shoots a faded pink beam in a line with great speed. This beam heals any entity struck by it immediately. If an entitiy is struck, a brief animation will play around the affected entitiy along with a brief sound. *The ability damage value is inverted. So instead of damaging entities, it heals them instead. *'Base Range '- 7 meters 'Earth' *Infused Ability - Quake *Disrupts the ground in front of the user, lifting the earth out of the ground and into the air. Any entity standing on the affected area will be damaged*, launched into the air, and slowed. *They may also take fall damage. *'Base Range '- 8 meters* (Uncertain about this, more testing is needed) 'Fire' *Infused Ability - Blazing Shot *Shoots a red-orange shot at a moderate speed. If the shot strikes a surface or an entity, it explodes, damaging entities in a small area. **If the Shot touches water, it will dissipate! Using this ability in or near water will effectively negate it. *'Base Range '- 16 meters 'Aero' *Infused Ability - Tempest *Summons a cloud above the user. All entities under the cloud are struck by lightning. Lightning can strike enemies multiple times the duration of the cloud. **The cloud can pass through walls and solid blocks, being able to strike entities through walls if the cloud is large enough. **The cloud can also strike enemies a few meters below the player. *'Base Radius '- 2 meters *'Base Duration '- 5 seconds *'Base Frequency '- Needs more testing 'Frost' *Infused Ability - Blizzard *Fires a concentrated spray of ice and snow that damages all entities struck. Entities can be damaged multiple times over the duration of the spray. **If an entity is struck by the spray multiple (3?) times, it will freeze. Frozen entities cannot move or change their orientation, and they can be damaged while frozen. *'Base Range '- 5 meters (Uncertain) *'Base Spray Duration '- 5-6 seconds (Uncertain) *'Base Freeze Duration '- 4 seconds (Uncertain) *'Base Frequency '- Needs more testing 'Blood' *Infused Ability - Leech *Causes the groud around the user to ooze blood. This blood damages entities, and heals the user for 50% of the damage dealt to all entities. Blood can strike entities multiple times over the duration of the ability. *'Base Radius '- 2 meters *'Base Duration '- 5~ seconds (Uncertain) *'Base Frequency '- Needs more testing 'Solar' *Infused Ability - Meteor *After a brief delay, meteors are summoned high above the user and rain upon the earth. On impact, the meteors explode, causing massive Area of Effect damage. Meteors continue to be summoned, and strike progressively further away from the user in a line. They follow the user's orientation from when the ability was first used, and continue to strike for a short time. **Warning: This ability is largely negated while indoors, in areas with thick ceilings, or underground. This is because the meteors are blocked by the ceiling/roof of the area! How ironic! **However, the meteors' explosions can break weak blocks/items and can still damage entities next to thin ceilings. 'Nova' *Infused Ability - Implosion *Launches a heavy, dark sphere. This sphere has incredible gravity, and pulls nearby entities into it. All entities inside take bonus damage from all sources, including minor sources like fire and bleed damage. When the gravity core expires, it implodes, scattering all entities inside it in random directions. *The core can be triggered while mid-air should the user right-click while the sphere is airborne. **The bonus damage is the Ability Damage value of the sword. At base, the ability damage is 2, so all sources of damage deal an extra full heart (since every 1 damage is a half-heart) of damage. **It is recommended to aim higher than your cursor. The sphere is heavy and quite large, so it will hit the ground much faster than normal if you are not careful. *'Base Duration '- 2 seconds ---- 'The Temper:' There are 5 swords, 9 runes, but hundreds of temper choices. Choosing your temper correctly is critical to getting the desired rune sword, and even then, the rune sword may or may not turn out as wanted. 'What is a Temper?' Generally speaking, a Temper is an item that is not a block. For example, it may be an ore like coal, or an item like a book, or a mob drop like a bone; it can be almost anything. However, there are some tempers that are better than others, so it's important to find and use good tempers. 'How do Tempers work?' Tempers are divided into 3 tiers, tiers 1, 2, and 3. Regardless of what stat the temper affects, the strength of their impact depends on their tier. Tiers affect the range of values that can be obtained'. Read this list for further details: #Tier 1 tempers are generally common items. They have a small, yet average size of values. #Tier 2 tempers are generally uncommon items. They have a larger range, so there are more diversity in stats. #Tier 3 tempers are generally rare items. They have the largest range. You can get both the highest and lowest stats in the game from a tier 3 temper. As you can see, Tier 3 tempers have both the highest and lowest potiential. They are the RNG/gamble of the Deadman Dungeons, thus, luck is a factor in getting great rune swords. '''List of Known Tempers: This is the list of known tempers. They are organized by Stat, then by Tier, then by Name. Attack Damage *Tier 1 - "Reign" **Bone **Bottle **Bowl **Coal **Feather **Iron Ingot **Stick *Tier 2 - "Dominion" **Gold Ingot **Leather **Ink Sack **Lapis Lazuli *Tier 3 - "Domination" **Book **Diamond **Music Disc - Strad **Music Disc - Ward Attack Speed *Tier 1 - "Swiftness" **Cooked Cod **Cooked Salmon **Quartz *Tier 2 - "The Theif" (It's misspelled in-game as well) **Cooked Rabbit **Emerald **Ender Pearl **Prismarine Shard **Snowball *Tier 3 - "The Swordmaster" **Beetroot Soup **Rabbit Stew Ability Damage *Tier 1 - "Power" **Cooked Porkchop *Tier 2 - "Great Power" **Glowstone Dust **Firework Star **Flint **Paper **Prismarine Crystal **Redstone Dust *Tier 3 - "Divine Power" **Glistering Melon **Music Disc - 13 **Music Disc - Blocks **Music Disc - Cat Ability Cooldown *Tier 1 - "The Alchemist" **Bone Meal **Gold Nugget **Raw Chicken **Rotten Flesh **Spider Eye **String *Tier 2 - "The Wizard" **Clownfish **Cooked Chicken **Fermented Spider Eye **Gunpowder (Sulphur) **Pufferfish **Slimeball *Tier 3 - "The Sorcerer" **Blaze Powder **Clock **Ghast Tear **Magma Cream Ability Effectiveness *Tier 1 - "The Blessed" **Apple **Baked Potato **Bread **Carrot **Melon Slice **Mushroom Stew **Potato **Raw Cod **Raw Salmon *Tier 2 - "Spirit" **Cake **Cocoa Beans **Cookie **Sugar Cane *Tier 3 - "Wisdom" **Golden Apple (Normal one, not a Notch Apple) **Golden Carrot **Music Disc - Chirp **Music Disc - Far **Music Disc - Mall **Nether Wart **Water Lily ---- '"What exactly ''is ''Ability Effectiveness?"' The best way to explain this is by comparison: * At Level 300, the ability is the same as how it is originally coded into the rune plug-in. It is 100% of the original ability. * At Level 200, the ability is two-thirds the size of the original. It is 66.6% as effective, compared to the original ability. * At Level 100, the ability is one-thrid the size of the original. It is 33.3% as effective, compared to the original ability. This is the base level for all rune abilities. For example, the range of Blazing Shot ''from a Fire Sword at Level 100 is 16 meters. At level 300, the range of it is 48 meters, and it is considered 100% effective. All properties of the ability in question (i.e. range, radius, duration, frequency, number, etc.) are affected by ability effectiveness. ---- "'How do I determine the name of my Rune Sword?" It's quite simple: #Sword Material #Rune #"of" #Temper For example. if an Iron Sword, a Fire Rune, and a Rabbit Stew were used, the name of the rune sword would be "Quicksilver Gunblade of the Swordmaster." ---- '''Pro Tips: #All Rune abilities synergise with Swords mcMMO skills! #When crafting rune swords, remember that runes only affect Ability Damage and Ability Cooldown. The other three stats are not affected. #Use combinations that synergise with the ability of the rune. #Using a material and temper that affect the same stat is not always the best choice, hybrid swords can be very strong as well. #That being said, doubling up on the same stat can make extremely powerful swords. #Make swords that complement your playstyle! Some swords are stronger than others, yes, but if you don't like how you have to play with a certain sword, then stop using it. You'll have more fun that way. #Talk to more experienced players to gain insight on what you might prefer in your sword! #Not all swords are created equal. Swords that are great in PvP may not be as effective against mobs! Category:Runes